haloninjawarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Drago is SicK
Drago is SicK Drago is SicK, the second most famous American competitor on this course(ump double ump). He became the first person to ever reach the final stage, and is the first person to have made it to the final stage more than once. On his first appearance in Tournament 1, he failed the last obstacle of the second stage. He returned in Tournament 2, completing stage 2 and making it to the Ultimate Cliffhanger on stage three where he was defeated along with oO Joka Jams Oo. In tournament 3, he was along HunterUnit751 and SleepySlayer5 to complete the Ultimate Cliffhanger. He made it to stage 3 once again in the 4th tournament, and just came up inches short of completing the entire stage. Then in Tournament 5, he became the first person to ever complete the third stage, but when he took on the final stage, he just came up short of total victory by half of a second. In tournament 6 he went out on the curtain cling of stage three, but then in tournament 7 he reached the final stage for a second time. During his final stage run, he jumped for the first turret but didn't grab on to it, so he fell back down to a lower ledge which cost him time. He was still able to get to the top, but once again he was less than a second short. He did not compete in Tournament 8, but he returned for Tournament 9, making it back to stage 3 for the 7th time in a row, going out on the curtain cling which took him out in tournament 6. He was able to advance to Stage Three for the eighth time in a row in Tournament 10 where he beat the Ultimate Cliffhanger which he failed in Tournament 2. However, on the next obstacle, the Jumping Rings, he rushed the second jump and came up short, failing the third stage. In Tournament 11, there was a huge shock when Drago is SicK failed the Rope Climb at the end of Stage One. He was climbing the final obstacle with a steady pace, but he started to speed up and the obstacle knocked him backwards into the water. This was the first time Drago is SicK ever failed Stage One. Drago is SicK has also gotten the fastest time on stage one in 5 of the 8 competitions he's been in. Tournaments 1, 3, 4, 5, and 7 he had the fastest time through stage one. In tournament 2 he had the third fastest time, behind oO Joka Jams Oo and HunterUnit751, and in Tournament 6 he had the second fastest time, only behind HunterUnit751. He still holds the speed record for stage one, for tournament 5 when he completed stage one with 34.37 seconds left on the clock. Drago was supposed to wear #998 in Tournament 20 for the 1000th competitor tournament, but he resigned from the Tournament on shortly before the Tournament deadline. Because of this, Z3 Mast3r was able to return to the course, and do a run in honor of Drago. Tournament Results Trivia *First competitor to ever clear Stage Three *Only competitor to fail two different versions of the Final Stage *Has made it to Stage Three 8 straight times (streak ended in Tournament 11) *Had the first place finish in Tournaments 2, 3, 4 and 5 *Had had the final competitor to run on stage one 5 times *Had had the fastest clear time on Stage One 5 times *Is the only competitor who has failed all four stages *Holds the speed record for both the First and Second Stages *One of only four competitors to get the fastest time on the First and Second Stages in a single Tournament, which he did in Tournament 7, alongside HunterUnit751 in Tournament 11, and oO Joka Jams Oo in Tournament 2 and DHG Fireball in Tournament 19. *Drago is SicK and xDOMdaBOMx are the only two Xbox-360 All-Stars to also be All-Stars on NWOH *Only competitor to attempt the Final Stage in both HNW and NWOH Category:All Stars